


Heavy Hitter

by Larrygustavsson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cock Slut, Double Penetration, Jealousy, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrygustavsson/pseuds/Larrygustavsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a bit of a cock slut and Harry comes up with an idea</p><p> </p><p>AN/ I still have to proofread this and change some stuff but here you go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Hitter

Louis was the band’s slut and a cock slut. He loved being filled. He would give blow jobs to everyone in the band because honestly everyone in the band wanted a piece of Louis, specially Harry and Zayn but things stopped when Louis settled with Harry. He stopped sucking everyone’s cocks at the end of a gig or after an interview or jumping in his band mates’ bed to get some fun and pleasure. 

Louis really really loved Harry and he was massive and always satisfied Louis but lately he’d been wanting more and more. Like right now. Louis was ridding Harry whispering filthy words “Harry! Fuck oh so fucking huge" Louis yelled throwing his head back and digging his nails in Harry’s chest, scratching his nipples making Harry groan and bring his hands to place them on his boyfriends hips slamming him down as he thrust his hips up. Seeing Louis like this made Harry want to cum right away, it was so hot to watch his boyfriend fucking himself and moaning his name. 

"Louis" Harry groaned as Louis made needy sound “Harry Harry Harry" He yelled pleading for more and more “Deeper" Louis demanded and Harry snapped his hips up trying to please his boyfriend. Louis yelled out and leaned down to kiss Harry messily feeling that warm sensation inside of his stomach and feeling Harry’s hard cock thrusting inside him. Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth as Harry bit Louis lip and bruised his hips holding them way too tight, slamming Louis down into his cock and cumming deep inside him letting out a breathy “Louis". Louis shivered feeling Harry’s warm cum shooting inside him and that was what took for him to cum. Louis rode out his and Harry’s orgasm, bouncing on Harry letting out small whimpers “Fuck fuck fuck" Louis shouted falling limply on top of Harry. Both of them still in their highs and panting. 

"I need more" Louis breath out and rolled off of Harry. Harry frowned and glanced at him 

"What do you mean? Am I bad?" He asked slightly concerned. He lived up to please Louis.

"No, I mean your dick is amazing and you are amazing and I love you but" Louis said inching closer to snuggle into his chest. 

"You are a cock slut" Harry teased and Louis snorted even if it was true 

"Just forget it" Louis said dropping his eyes shut. 

"Oh c’mon Lou" he said and sighed looking down at his boyfriend “Do you want Zayn to join us?" Harry asked rubbing Louis’ sides with his large hands and Louis shrugged looking at him with curious blue eyes 

"Are you serious?" He asked staring at him trying to see any hint of distress 

"I’m serious" The green eyes boy said “I know you want more and I don’t mind I mean Zayn is hot" Harry said “As long as you don’t kiss him you can only kiss me" Harry stated looking down at his boyfriend as Louis sat up feeling surprised and nodded feeling a smile tugging his lips 

"I won’t kiss him" He said looking at him and chuckling “I can’t believe it!" Louis said he honestly loved sex with Zayn there was just something about him. 

 

*

 

Zayn smirked and laughed “I can’t actually believe you asked me this" Zayn said as Harry took off his own clothes “are you okay with this mate?" Zayn asked as he took off his leather jacked and white shirt, showing his dark skin covered in tattoos. Louis snorted and looked at Zayn as Louis took off his boxers. Brown and green eyes staring deeply at the blue eyed “It was actually Harry’s idea" Louis said shrugging and laying down on the bed, spreading his legs and smiling at them, knowing they liked it when Louis’ hole was exposed. 

Harry bit down a moan and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom.

"How do you want to do this babe?" Harry asked moving his hand to rub Louis thighs making the older boy moan with the back of his throat while Zayn sat on the edge of the bed and started pumping himself. 

"I-I want both" Louis said glancing at Zayn “Both at the same time" he answered looking from Harry’s large cock to Zany’s thick one. Harry leaned in to kiss him lovingly 

"Are you sure you can take us both?" Harry asked as Zayn smeared some lube over his fingers and moved to kneel on the floor, pushing Louis’ arse cheeks apart as one finger started teasing his hole. Louis made a barely audible sound and pushed down on Zany’s fingers, kissing Harry back. 

"I’m sure" He said though he had no idea, Harry was enough to leave him sore for days. 

"Alright babe" Harry said kissing him again and looking down at Zayn 

"You will have to wear a condom I don’t want your spunk inside my boyfriend" Harry said making Louis snort and roll his eyes but soon his face fell as Zayn pushed a finger inside 

"Why not?" Zayn asked pushing his finger until his knuckles were touching Louis arse cheeks. 

"Because he is my boyfriend" Harry said watching his boyfriend being fingered by someone else. 

Louis moaned and looked at Harry 

"Fuck Harry is not the time to be a jealous boyfriend" He said moving his hand to take a hold of Harry’s cock and start pumping it. Harry growled and stared down at him 

"He is not cumming inside you then" Harry said while Zayn rolled his eyes and added a second finger inside Louis making him moan. 

"Z-Zayn do you mind wearing a condom?" Louis asked while Zayn sissored his fingers inside of Louis and shrugged, hazel eyes staring up at Harry 

"No but you are overreacting" Zayn told Harry who just rolled his eyes returning his gaze to Louis’ hand on his cock and hovered over Louis knowing Louis liked to be touched while someone fingered him and started roaming his hands through Louis slim curvy body making the older boy shiver and seek for Harry’s lips, once he found them he latched them together and moan into Harry’s mouth while Zayn added a 3rd finger inside Louis starting to fuck him with his fingers making Louis wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and moan 

"Shit" Louis hissed feeling himself being stretched open, Zayn’s fingers doing an amazing job with that.

"Oh yeah Zayn" Louis moaned making Harry’s insides twist. Louis couldn’t moan someone else’s name so he grabbed his own cock and practically shoved it inside Louis mouth to shut him up. Louis gagged a bit and he was surprised but he started sucking and twisting his tongue around, feeling it throb between his thin lips. 

Zayn stared up at them and moaned, he pushed a fourth finger inside, making Louis moan in Harry’s cock and the last one groaned as a reaction. 

"Fuck Louis I love your arse" Zayn muttered while he kissed and sucked on Louis left arsecheek, leaving purple love bites. 

Harry kept pushing his cock inside of Louis mouth, thrusting. Louis took it eagerly and impatient. He pulled from Harry’s cock and looked down at Zayn with blue blown eyes “Just fuck ne already" Louis said needing more friction. Harry pulled back from Louis 

"I go first" Harry said looking at Zayn warningly making Zayn sigh but nod. Harry grabbed the lube and coated himself, giving some tugs and shoving a condom in Zany’s chest. Zayn groaned but didn’t say anything. Louis was pumping himself as Harry pushed him up so Louis would straddle him, Harry’s back pressed against the headboard. Louis looked at Harry with lustful eyes and leaned in to him, moaning into his mouth while he pumped himself. Harry shook his head taking Louis wrist and pushing it away 

"Not touching yourself tonight" he said and Louis frowned staring at him.

"But Ha- oh" He shivered when he felt the head of Harry’s cock teasing his hole. Harry smirked and looked at his boyfriend in the eye 

"Ready?" He asked and Louis nodded eagerly as he placed himself over Harry’s cock and started sinking down moaning, throwing his head back. Zayn was staring at them moaning at the sight of Louis purked skin stretching out to take Harry’s cock. 

"Fuck" Zayn breath out pumping himself while Louis started moving his hips slowly and enjoying how big Harry was. 

"Oh Hazz" Louis moaned getting used to the size and Harry latched his lips to Louis neck, sucking a bright mark leaving some kind of ownership on him, claiming Louis as his and only his. 

Zayn couldn’t help himself; he needed some friction so he moved to kneel beside them and took one of Louis hands placing it on his cock. Louis started pumping Zayn and reached to bring his mouth to the head of Zany’s cock while Harry started pushing Louis down onto his cock, bruising his boyfriends hips and moaning at the tightness of Louis hole.

Louis moaned into Zany’s cock trying to suck him and messily and sloppily, slobbering all over Zany’s cock not being able to suck him properly because Harry was doing everything he could to keep Louis attention.

"Shit Harry!!" Louis moaned loudly throwing his head back and pumping Zayn awkwardly. Zayn groaned, not being able to wait any longer and placed himself behind Louis and straddling Harry’s legs.

“I’m gonna put a finger in” Zayn whispered in Louis ear, kissing his shoulder and smearing some lube before Harry stopped moving so Zayn could push his finger in. Louis prepared himself, closing his eyes and gripping Harry’s shoulders tightly. He didn’t feel prepare at all he was sure that Zayn’s cock and Harry’s would probably split him in two but he found being so full the hottest thing ever. Zayn gave Louis a few more seconds to prepare himself before pushing his slicked finger in, next to Harry’s throbbing cock and Zayn moaned at the almost painful pressure on his finger.

Harry groaned feeling Louis tight muscles contract and gripped Louis’ hips even tighter, kissing him to keep Louis from screaming.

Louis could handle this, it wasn’t too much, it hurt a bit but he could handle it though he did scream when Zayn added a second finger and started thrusting his fingers in and out of Louis

“Move Harry” Zayn said over Louis shoulder and Harry nodded taking a deep breath. Louis was impossibly tight. Harry placed his feet on the bed and started moving slowly, making Louis tense and rest his head on Harry’s shoulder

“Fuck Harry” Louis breath out feeling pain and his hole being impossibly stretched open through he knew there was a lot more to come. Louis made little whines and Harry connected their lips together muttering how great Louis was.

Zayn grew more impatient and pulled his fingers out making Harry stop and look at Zayn as he rolled a condom and coated himself in lube. Louis opened his eyes when he felt Zayn pulling his fingers out and turned to look at him moaning at the sight of Zayn pumping his own cock.

“Are you ready?” Zayn asked grabbing a hold of his throbbing cock and teasing Louis’ tight rim. Louis shivered feeling Zany’s cock teasing the sensible skin but he nodded taking a deep breath and looking into Harry’s green eyes

“Go slow” Louis warned and Zayn nodded. Harry rubbed Louis back trying to relax him

“It’ll feel so good Lou just relax” Harry soothed and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck taking a deep breath

“Okay Louis I’m going in” Zayn said grabbing a hold of Louis hips and pushing the head inside, his cock rubbing against Harry’s.

Louis arched his back, feeling a sharp pain traveling from his spine to his whole back. He gripped Harry’s shoulders and let out a scream in pain, feeling his eyes water. Zayn was fucking thick and he wondered why he wanted this why he chose this as Zayn kept pushing inside, watching how Louis hole stretched even more, swallowing Zayn up. Zayn moaned loudly, the pressure deliciously painful for him and Harry while Louis felt like he was being split in two.

Zayn was finally fully inside and Louis whimpered not opening his eyes as Harry and Zayn kissed his skin trying to soothe the older boy between them

“You are doing so great Louis” They praised and Louis smiled a litte, always liking when people praised him

“Y-yeah” Louis breath out and took a deep breath lifting his head a little, feeling so wide open, he didn’t think it was possible.

“I’m going to move Lou” Zayn warned as he shifted his hips a little making Harry moan, Louis tight heat around him and Zany’s cock rubbing against his own.

Louis hissed at the sudden pain and wanted to as Zayn to pull out but he couldn’t find his voice, more tears fell from his eyes as Zayn let out a deep growl and started moving his hips slowly, in and out of that fucked open hole, cocks rubbing together multiplying the pleasure for Zayn and Harry.

Louis moaned loudly, torn between pain and pleasure as Zayn stopped, deep balls inside Louis. 

"Fuck Louis you are so tight" Zayn groaned kissing Louis shoulder blades and Louis arched his back waiting for his body to adjust the incredible size of Zany’s cock along Harry’s. 

"You are doing so great Lou" Harry cooed sucking his earlobe and hand traveling down their stomachs to start pumping Louis neglected cock. Louis moaned and a shiver ran down his spine, Zayn took this as his chance to move and pulled back slowly then pushed inside just as slow giving Louis time to get used to the movement. Louis moaned loudly, he has always been loud and threw his head back, falling into Zany’s shoulder and tugging Harry’s curls.

Zayn grunted, delighted by Louis expression of pure pleasure and started thrusting in and out in a slow peace at first, the feeling of Harry’s cock moving against his making it all better. 

Harry moaned, always like the sounds Louis made and feeling Zany’s cock pushing his own into Louis prostate making the eldest boy moan loudly

“Zayn” Louis moaned and Harry grunted starting to pump Louis again, squeezing down the base. He didn’t think he’d be this jealous but he was.

“You are so great baby” Harry whispered in Louis ear as Zayn started thrusting faster, hips snapping forward and moaning loudly feeling how Louis hole was loosing slowly.

Louis felt so full just like he wanted, what he had been craving for the past months, he could barely breathe and he swore he could feel the outline of Harry’s cock on his stomach if he touched it. He was overwhelmed with pleasure; arse cheek spread open and swallowing Harry and Zayn while Zayn fucked him, going faster with each thrust until the only sounds in the room were Louis small whimpers, Harry’s groans, Zany’s growls and skin slapping skin.

“Oh! Oh oh Zayn yes right there! Jesus Christ fuck” Louis moaned loudly, at the top of his lungs feeling Zayn and Harry thrusting impossibly deeper.

Harry groaned and started moving his hips, intensifying the pleasure for the 3 of them.

“Fuck Harry!!” Louis yelled biting roughly on his lip, almost drawing out blood but the pleasure was just too much and Louis was feeling his orgasm forming

“I-I” Louis started but couldn’t finish the sentence because a loud moan escaped his lips

“Harder” Louis breath out, feeling big hands gripping his hips and roaming through his chest.

Zayn did as Louis wanted and started moving faster, groaning and moaning into Louis ear. Harry did it as well he started moving faster making Louis totally lose control of his body and started shaking slightly and moaning loudly.

A few thrusts later Louis came into Harry’s chest, his strongest orgasm in years washing through his small frame.

Harry and Zayn fell Louis clench around them so tightly that made Harry cum inside Louis screaming out Louis name.

Zayn felt the warmth of Harry’s cum and he thrust a couple of times before cumming into the condom and gasping for air. Zayn pulled out and laid on the bed

“Fuck” he said as Harry pushed Louis on his back and pulled out, spreading Louis legs to see his fucked open hole

“Shit Lou” Harry moaned at the sight of the wide opened hole dripping with his own cum. Harry leaned down and started sucking Louis hole making the older boy whimper since his skin was too sensible

“Harry” Louis said as Harry licked him clean, pushing his tongue inside with ease.

Zayn looked at Harry then at Louis that looked in pain so Zayn started playing with his hair

“Its okay Lou” he soothed as Harry gave one last lick and smirked looking up at Louis

“So did you like it?” Harry asked glancing at Zayn. They both were waiting for Louis’ response that was a moan

“Fucking amazing but I probably won’t be able to walk in like a month” Louis said breathlessly and smiling widely.

He always got what he wanted.


End file.
